Please Don't Hurt Me Again, Kakashi
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Setelah 2 bulan putus dari Sakura, Kakashi menghubunginya kembali. Padahal Sakura sudah mencoba melupakan dia! Apa sih maunya Kakashi? Enggak cukup perlakuannya dulu? Pairs : KakaSaku, SasuFemNaru! Warning : AU, OOC, Gender-bender! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Halo smuaaaaa!*lempar ciuman k segala arah*

Baik _authors_ maupun _readers_ fandom Naruto Indonesia, salam kenal iaa~

Saia Baby, _author_ fandom Harvest Moon Indonesia iang 'trdampar' d fandom ini=3

Nic fic pertama saia di fandom nic ataupun fandom lainnya coz saia biasa berkutat *halakh?* di fandom HMI aja, hehehe~

Fic nic saia bwt untuk memenuhi napsu *what?* saia iang haus KakaSaku! Idup KakaSaku!

So, selamat membaca iaa~

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aa' Kishi, Naruto bwt Baby boleee?*kedip-kedip mata no jutsu**dihajar penggemar Naruto sedunia*

_**Warning(s) :**_ AU! _Gender-bender_! OOC! Alur kecepetan! Gejhe! Humor garing tingkat tinggi! Romantis gag stabil! Siapkan obat-obatan untuk mencegah gejala kejang-kejang iang dtimbulkan!*lebay mode on*

_**Pairing(s) :**_ KakashiXSakura! SasukexFemNaruto! Tapi d chapie nic blun ada KakaSakunya, bru SasuFemNaru aja(=3=)

_**Dedicated for :**_ Smua pcinta KakaSaku d fandom nic, _love you all!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO DON'T FLAME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All in Normal POV**_

**.xXI MISS YOU, NII-CHANXx.**

"Sakura, kalau sudah didapat neraca massa dan panasnya, apa yang harus dicari lagi?" tanya Naruto pada saat Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas yang sama. Saat ini Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di apartemen Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen mereka, Orochimaru-sensei. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa mengerjakannya sendirian tapi karena dia sadar betapa kasihannya Naruto yang tidak bisa mengerjakannya maka dia mengajak Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi aneh-namun-nyata, Sasuke malah asyik bermain PSP miliknya sementara Sakura dan Naruto sibuk bekerja sama dengan pensil, kertas folio, kalkulator, beserta_ text book_ yang tebalnya mengalahkan bantal!

"Hmm.. Dicari perbedaan suhunya, pakai rumus ini," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan deretan rumus yang menyesatkan *?* siapa saja yang membacanya. "Tapi sebelumnya kamu harus mencari nilai Ft dari grafik ini," Sakura menunjuk sebuah grafik-laknat-seperti-roti-ditumpuk dengan pensilnya.

"Aaaah! Ribet banget sih soal ini? Enggak soal enggak dosennya sama-sama enggak jelas!" teriak Naruto stress, dia mulai gila menghadapi tugasnya. Padahal baru 5 menit yang lalu dia mengerjakannya. Dasar Naruto pemalas!*di-Rasengan*

"Ahahaha, ayolah, Naruto. Kamu pasti bisa mengerjakannya!" kata Sakura untuk menyemangati Naruto yang mulai kehilangan semangat hidupnya-lebay!-.

"Soal gampang begini tidak bisa kau kerjakan? Payah kau, _Dobe_!" timpal Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Naruto, syukurlah mata tidak bisa membunuh..

"Huh! Masih mending aku mengerjakannya! Enggak kayak kamu yang malas mengerjakan!" Naruto mendengus penuh kemenangan membalas hinaan Sasuke tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa membalas Naruto kembali.

"Tch, lihat!" Sasuke mengeluarkan tugasnya yang berlembar-lembar kertas folio. Dan begitu Sakura memeriksanya,

"Wah, Sasuke hebat! Jawabannya sudah ketemu semua, dan.. Benar!" ucap Sakura yang masih memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. Kok bisa Sakura tahu jawabannya benar? Namanya juga jawabannya sudah disertakan di soal, yang namanya belajar harus tahu proses untuk mendapatkan hasil yang dicari, bener kan? Yah, namanya juga si Orochimaru-sensei aneh, ya dia bikin soal yang anehnya sudah ada jawabannya.

"APA?" Naruto yang tidak percaya meraih kertas yang dipegang Sakura dan melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung terpuruk karena kalah telak dari Sasuke-Teme yang dia benci. Ralat! Sasuke-Teme yang dia benci sekaligus cintai. Loh? Oh iya, mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Yang berawal dari benci namun seiring bergulirnya waktu mereka menjadi dekat dan saling menyayangi. Dan akhirnya, PLOP! Mereka menjadi kekasih.

Naruto yang tidak menerima kekalahannya langsung menerjang *hah?* Sasuke dengan liarnya *?* dan menindih tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda, dan.. SERANG!

"Ugh, geli,_ Dobe_! Lepaskan!"

"Enggak mau! Kamu sudah bikin aku kesal! Rasain!" Naruto terus menjalankan jurus kelitik-sampai-mampus miliknya pada Sasuke. Herannya, si korban sama sekali tidak tertawa. Apakah urat malu -salah!- urat ketawa Sasuke sudah putus? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu kebenarannya, amin.*loh?*

"_Dobe_! Ugh, lepaskan," Sasuke terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin Naruto memang lebih kuat dari Sasuke? Kok mungkin? Mungkin juga karena berat badan Naruto yang mengalahkan Sasuke.*di-Rasengan lagi*

Saat Naruto masih asyik mengusili Sasuke, tiba-tiba terasa hawa dingin mencekam sekaligus menusuk dari arah Sakura. Mereka pun langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah aura kasih -bukan!- aura membunuh itu. Terlihat Sakura mulai mengangkat tangannya ke arah langit-langit dan-

"SHANAROOO!"

"Stop! Sakura, stop! Stop!" Naruto langsung melompat dari badan Sasuke dan memegang badan Sakura untuk menahannya mengirim mereka semua ke akhirat. Sasuke segera bangun dari posisinya dan dengan sigap menahan tangan Sakura. Dengan segala jerih payah mereka, Sakura pun kembali menjadi manusia *hah?*. Syukurlah mereka bisa mempertahankan nyawa mereka yang hampir saja dicabut malaikat kematian sebelum waktu yang dijadwalkan. Dan mereka bertiga pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

_The end._*di-Rasengan+di-Chidori+di-Shanaro*

Maaf, yang barusan hanya bercanda. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya~

"Huh! Ini salah kalian!" gerutu Sakura yang cemberut. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan. Heh, kok dia yang kesal?

"Loh, kok salah kami?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Habis, kalian asyik mesra-mesraan di depanku yang lagi jomblo! Aku kan jadi ingin!*loh?*" gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Mesra dari Hongkong? Tadi kan-" ucap Naruto terhenti karena dia mulai merasakan munculnya hawa dingin yang sempat hilang tadi. "Ahahahaha, maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Kita enggak bakal kayak gitu lagi deh di depanmu~" lanjut Naruto disertai senyuman khasnya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja kalau tombol_ Self-Destruction_-nya ditekan.

"Baguslah, jadi kita bisa 'melanjutkan'nya di tempatku, _Dobe_!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme?" Wajah Naruto pun menjadi bersemu karena kata-kata Sasuke yang 'nakal'. Idih, Sasuke mesum deh! Walaupun mesum yang penting laku ya?

KRETAK! Ah gawat, kalian menekan kembali 'tombol' Sakura.

Countdown!

3..

"Sa-saku-"

"Tch!"

2..

"SHANA-"

1.. BA-

_I don't know that passanger seat~ Has ever look this good to me~_

_Handphone_ Sakura berbunyi, pertanda ada sms masuk. Perhatian Sakura pun teralih dari pasangan-yang-siap-dijemput-maut ke _handphone_-baik-hati-yang-suka-menolong. Bersyukurlah, Naruto, Sasuke, tampaknya Tuhan masih sayang pada kalian. Dia mengirimkan utusannya, Sang _Handphone_ untuk menyelamatkan kalian.

Sakura meraih _handphone_-nya dan membuka sms tersebut. Saat itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke bernafas lega karena telah selamat dari ancaman pukulan maut Sakura. Ketika Naruto ingin kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, mengerjakan tugas ribet yang bikin otak rusak, dia tidak sadar kalau sebuah benda terlempar dan siap menjadikan dahi mulus Naruto sebagai landasannya.

_DUAGH!_ Sial, ternyata enggak kena! Ups..

Bersyukurlah sekali lagi Naruto, Sasuke telah menyelamatkanmu sekaligus dahi tidak berdosa milikmu. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat tangan Sasuke di depan wajahnya. Kemudian dia melihat benda yang ditangkap Sasuke. _Handphone_ Sakura? Kok bisa terlempar? Atau lebih tepatnya kok bisa Sakura melempar _handphone_-baik-hati-utusan-Tuhan, memangnya ada apa?

"Tch, Sakura! Ngapain ngelempar hape segala? Ke Naruto lagi!" ucap Sasuke kesal. Gimana enggak kesal kalau dari tadi nyawanya dan kekasihnya tercinta -ceile!- terancam karena hal yang (menurutnya) sepele.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Sakura kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menandakan dia sangat marah.

"Hah?" kata Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan yang heran dengan perubahan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Mereka merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura, karena sekesal apapun Sakura melihat 'kemesraan' mereka dia tidak pernah semarah ini.

"Apanya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sms itu! Seenaknya saja dia ngehubungin aku lagi!" jawab Sakura emosi sambil menunjuk _handphone_ yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke yang menekan-nekan _keypad handphone_ Sakura untuk membaca sms yang dimaksud. Naruto pun ikut melihat isi sms yang sudah muncul di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

_From 0999xxxxxxx_

_Hai, Sakura._

_Sudah lama kita gag kontak._

_Bsa kita bertemu?_

_Kakashi_

"Ooooh.." Naruto akhirnya mengerti alasan sikap aneh sahabatnya meskipun dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu memang aneh sedari dulu.*di-Shanaro*

"Ke-kenapa dia baru ngehubungin setelah 2 bulan putus? Hik.. Hik.." Kekesalan sekaligus kesedihan yang mendekam di hati Sakura membuat dia tidak bisa membendung emosinya. Tak terasa butiran-butiran bening telah jatuh dengan deras di pipi Sakura. Dia menangis. Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Shhh.. Tenang dulu, Sakura.. Kita pikirkan solusinya sama-sama ya?" kata Naruto untuk menenangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

_Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek. Ctek._

Suara apa itu? Tentu saja bukan suara detik jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Suara ayam tetangga yang mematuk pintu? Juga bukan. Suara ibu-ibu melahirkan? Jelas tidak mungkin.

"Terkirim," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Eh, apanya yang terkirim, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura yang dari tadi masih terisak dalam pelukan Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Balasan sms Kakashi," jawabnya datar disertai wajah _stoic_ khasnya.

"..."

"APAAAA?"

**.xXI MISS YOU, NII-CHANXx.**

Yeeey, chapie pertama seleseiiii~*nari-nari gejhe*

Hmmm, blun taw c tamatnya d chapie k brapa, abisnya cerita aslinya sendiri blun tamad*hah?*

So, gimana cerita nic mnurut _authors_ dan _readers_ skalian?

Beritahu saia lwt ripiu iaa, pweaze?*_puppy eyes_ no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

AH!

AAH!

AAAH!

AAAAH!*dihajar*

Kenapa saia malah apdet cerita nic? Padahal saia kan lagi siap-siap maw perang ama Flamer-pengecut-sekaligus-manja iang seenak udel ngehina cerita GrayxClaire saia!

AAAAAH!*mukulin kepala k dinding*

Udahlah, saia capcuz dulu nyelesain 'alat perang' saia d HMI! Cao!*ngacir*

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aa' Kishi iang ganteng-minta-ampun, Naruto bwt Baby iaa? _Pweaze_? _Pretty pweaze_?*_puppy-eyes-no_ jutsu**dihajar penggemar Naruto sedunia*

_**Warning(s) :**_ AU! _Gender-bender_! OOC! Alur kecepetan! Gejhe! Humor garing tingkat tinggi! Romantis gag stabil! Siapkan obat-obatan untuk mencegah gejala kejang-kejang iang dtimbulkan!*Lebay _mode_ : _On_*

_**Pairing(s) :**_ KakashiXSakura! SasukexFemNaruto! Sedikit KakaSaku d _flashback_!

_**Dedicated for :**_ _Reviewers_ iang uda rela ripiu cerita nic! En samua pecinta KakaSaku d fandom nic, _love you all!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO DON'T FLAME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All in Normal POV**_

**.xXXx.**

"Ayolah, Sakura~ Enggak ada salahnya ketemu Kakashi kan?" rayu Naruto pada sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk merangkai puisi cinta -maaf, salah- membuat rangkuman tugas kuliah di taman kampus.

"Enggak!" tolak Sakura tegas. Dia masih sibuk memperbudak pena untuk menyelesaikan tugas rangkumannya. Memang dasar Jiraiya-sensei kurang kerjaan memberi tugas merangkum tiga _chapter_ dari _textbook_, satu _chapter_ saja belum tentu kelar dikerjakan! Lah, nih malah kasih tiga, bayangkan TIGA _CHAPTER_? Sungguh tidak berperikemahasiswaan! Sudah dia bingung karena Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul *memang hantu?*, sekarang dia pusing enggak karuan gara-gara tugas yang bikin gila ini.

"Sakura, apa kamu enggak kasihan Kakashi sudah lama enggak bertemu denganmu?" rayu Naruto lagi mencoba meluluhkan hati -ceile!- Sakura yang membatu-salah!-membeku.

"Sekali enggak ya tetap enggak, Naruto." Sakura tetap kukuh pada prinsipnya! Dia enggak mau berhubungan lagi dengan mantannya. Siapapun! Seganteng apapun, seperhatian apapun, sebaik apapun, sekaya apapun! Coret. Untuk yang terakhir itu pengecualian. Eits, bukan berarti Sakura mata duitan loh! Karena kata mamanya Sakura, "Hidup itu enggak cukup hanya bermodal cinta! Cinta enggak bisa dipakai beli apa-apa, uang yang bisa!". Dan berkat satu-atau-dua ultimatum dari sang Mama, Sakura menambahkan satu kriteria khusus untuk lelaki yang akan menjadi pacarnya, harus punya penghasilan sendiri. Makanya tidak pernah ada teman sepantaran yang berhasil menarik hati Sakura, gag _level_!

"Tapi, Saku-"

"Naruto.. Kumohon jangan paksa aku melakukan apa yang enggak aku inginkan.. Apa kamu enggak kasihan melihat aku tersiksa saat ketemu dia?" Sakura memasang wajah paling memelas miliknya yang tidak bisa ditolak siapapun, baik Naruto, orang tuanya, atau lainya! Dan tatapan itu pula yang membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Sakura. Loh, terus kenapa putus kalau Kakashi selalu melakukan apapun untuk Sakura? Ada deh!

Naruto terdiam karena efek jurus _puppy-dog-eyes_ Sakura. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena memaksa sahabatnya. Hebat kan Sakura? Dia berhasil membalik keadaan *halakh?* dan dia menjadi pihak yang (merasa) dirugikan. Tiba-tiba,

"Jangan tertipu, _Dobe_! Itu hanya akting," ucap Sasuke memecah kesunyian saat muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Teme? Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa enggak masuk kuliah barusan?" tanya Naruto beruntun ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedari tadi dicarinya karena tidak muncul di kampus.

"Tch, bagaimana aku bisa kuliah kalau masih ada cap tangan seseorang membekas di wajahku?" balas Sasuke sinis sambil memperlihatkan 'ucapan terima kasih' dari Sakura yang diterimanya tadi malam. Lelaki mana yang tidak kesal kalau ditampar perempuan, apalagi karena hal yang (menurutnya) sepele. Harga diri Uchiha mau ditaruh mana, Cuy?

"Salah sendiri membalas sms orang seenak dengkul!" kata Sakura tidak kalah emosi menghadapi si Uchiha-pantat-ayam*di-Chidori*.

"Aku membalas sms pakai tangan, bukan dengkul!"

"Berarti otakmu yang di dengkul!"

"Lalu otakmu di mana? Otakku di dengkul saja seencer ini!"

Wah, Sasuke memang pintar membalikkan kalimat. Memang harus diakui Sakura dengan amat sangat terpaksa kalau Sasuke memang lebih uhukjeniusuhuk darinya. Sakura yang kalah berdebat melawan Sasuke hanya bisa membalas lewat tatapan sinis matanya. Sasuke pun membalas tatapan Sakura dengan lebih sinis. Dan terjadilah pertarungan adu tatapan sinis antara mereka berdua. Siapakah yang akan menang? Kilatan-kilatan listrik dan petir mulai bertebaran diantara mereka! Andai saja di badan mereka dipasang kabel, alangkah bahagianya pabrik pembangkit listrik karena telah menemukan sumber energi baru!*di-Chidori+di-Shanaro*

"Sakuraaaaa! Temeeeee!" Kedua orang tersebut langsung terdiam ketika mendengar nama mereka diteriakkan.

"Sudah dong! Kayak anak kecil aja berantem kayak gini?" Naruto kesal karena tidak betah terkena percikan listrik dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Demi kemakmuran kampus, akhirnya pertarungan adu tatapan sinis ini berakhir seri. Lebih baik seri daripada mereka harus kena 'imbas' Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi, karakter lain dalam diri Naruto yang sangat sadis kalau dia kesal. Yah, sebelas-dua belas dengan Sakura yang emosian deh! Tapi parahnya, kalau Naruto-lagi-Kyuubi-_mode_ enggak tanggung-tanggung mengamuknya! Bisa-bisa gedung-gedung perkuliahan langsung rata sama tanah! Tentu tidak ada yang mau hal itu terjadi kan? Walaupun bisa dipastikan kalau itu terjadi para mahasiswa akan bahagia setengah hidup, bersujud syukur penuh nikmat, dan langsung berbakti kepada-Nya*halakh?*.

Oce, yang di atas adalah keinginan terpendam _author_ yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.

_Back to story~_

"Sakura, jangan berlagak seperti anak kecil! Sudah kuliah masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja! Masa cuma gara-gara Kakashi saja kamu jadi emosian gitu?" Naruto mulai menasihati dua orang di hadapannya yang (reflek) duduk bersimpuh untuk merenungi kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

"Cuma? Kakashi itu 'cuma'? Dia itu su-"

"Jangan manja!" bentak Naruto. Sakura pun terdiam, sudah lama Naruto tidak menampakkan 'Baginda Ratu Kyuubi' yang bisa menciutkan nyali siapapun yang melawannya.

"I-iya.. Maaf, Naruto.." Sakura pun kalah telak melawan Naruto, dia mengakui kesalahannya.

Skor : 1-0.

"Dan juga kamu, Teme! Bisa-bisanya kamu terpancing emosi Sakura?" bentak Naruto pada kekasihnya. Loh, kok rasanya ada sedikit 'kemarahan' lain ya pada nada bicara Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto."

Skor : 2-0.

Wow, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu angkuh pada siapapun bisa tunduk di hadapan sang Ratu. Lihat saja, dia yang biasanya memanggil 'Dobe' seenak perutnya sekarang memanggil nama asli Naruto! Herannya, dalam keadaan seperti ini ekspresi wajahnya tetap cool! Tunggu dulu, walau luarnya cuek-bebek-kayak-rambutnya tapi dalamnya H2C, harap-harap-cemas menunggu nasib selanjutnya. Ada beberapa pilihan, dicakar, ditampar, dihajar, dicekik, dan banyak lainnya.

"Huuuh! Kalau kamu berantem sama yang lain kan aku jadi _jealous_!" ucap Naruto yang menatap kesal Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, ternyata pilihan 'lainnya' yang dipilih Naruto. Mendadak muncul bunga-bunga entah dari mana di sekeliling Naruto yang memperkuat kesan _moe_!

_KYUUUUUUNG~_

Ah, ada lagi 'bagian' Naruto yang tidak bisa dilawan Sasuke. Bayangkan saja sosok Naruto yang cemberut! Pipinya yang menggembung karena kesal! Tatapan matanya yang begitu menggemaskan! Semburat merah yang timbul di pipi karamelnya! Bibir ranumnya yang-

Ehm, maaf _author_ keterusan. Maklum _author_ suka yang moe-moe~

_CROT!_

"Ah?"

"Tch."

Skor : 3-0. Kemenangan telak untuk Naruto.

"Temeeee, kamu sakit? Kok bisa mimisan sih?" tanya Naruto heran ketika menghampiri kekasihnya yang mendadak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Aku enggak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil menutupi hidungnya sekaligus mukanya yang memerah. Malu dong kalau ketahuan mimisan karena efek _moe_ Naruto! Ups, sudah ketahuan ya? _Sorry_ keceplosan, Sas!*ditusuk pedang Kusanagi*

"Beneran?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat tingkah Sasuke. Mendadak muncul kembali bunga-bunga di sekeliling Naruto.

Naruto, _Moe Mode : On_.

Wajah khawatir yang bisa menaklukan hati mahkluk hidup manapun berjenis kelamin jantan. Matanya indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dijulurkan tangan-

"_STOP!_" Sasuke menahan Naruto untuk menyentuhnya. Karena dia tidak mau pingsan gara-gara '_Double Effect Moe_' Naruto. Sungguh tidak lucu melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke pingsan dengan wajah merah dilengkapi mimisan tiada henti!_ Pffft._

"Benar kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dia menatap lekat wajah Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Andai saja ada kamera pasti sudah _author_ abadikan untuk mengenang aib-nista-Sasuke-mimisan-kena-efek-_moe_-Naruto.

Bentar, bentar, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Apa ya?

Astaga! Tokoh utama kita! Di mana dia?

Ternyata sedari tadi Sakura duduk manis menonton 'sinetron' di depannya dengan senyum penuh makna, dari senyum-sedih-dicuekin sampai senyum-nahan-ketawa. Untung saja Sakura tidak mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya walaupun dia menyaksikan adegan (yang menurutnya) mesra. Sudah capek kali ya marah-marah terus? Benar tuh, Sak*panggilan apaan nic?*! Marah-marah bikin cepat keriput loh!*ditinju*

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi~" seru Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

_GLEK!_

Masih ingat saja Naruto, padahal biasanya dia cepat lupa kalau perhatiannya teralihkan. Padahal dari tadi Sakura sudah berdoa sepenuh hati supaya Naruto lupa tentang rencana pertemuannya dengan Kakashi. Hanya doa orang-orang teraniyaya yang dikabulkan Tuhan, Sakura.. Sedangkan dirimu adalah pihak yang menganiyaya, sadarlah!*siap-siap dimutilasi*

"Ayolah, Sakura~ Temui Kakashi, bicara dengannya supaya hubungan kalian membaik?" Naruto kembali membujuk Sakura.

"Buat apa, Naruto? Hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir."

"Sekali saja, Sakura, beri dia satu kali lagi kesempatan. Kamu enggak bakal menyesal deh!"

"Tapi-"

"Coba deh ingat kejadian dulu, waktu kamu ngambek gara-gara masalah kecil. Kakashi bela-belain datang ke rumahmu untuk minta maaf padahal dia habis kecelakaan."

_**-flashback on-**_

"Sakura, aku enggak sangka kalau kamu bakal semarah ini. Aku minta maaf.." ucap Kakashi lirih. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Sakura marah karena salah paham menangkap candaannya di sms.

"Kamu sudah tahu aku enggak suka dicandain kayak gitu malah tetap aja!" balas Sakura kesal.

"Iya, aku mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf.."

"Huh!"

"Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku.. Ayahku baru saja meninggalkanku, dan sekarang kamu mendiamkanku.. Aku enggak tahu harus gimana lagi.." ucap Kakashi semakin lirih. Dia bingung harus bagaimana, ditinggalkan ayah yang sudah 32 tahun selalu bersama membuatnya terpuruk. Sakuralah yang membangkitkan kembali semangat hidupnya. Kalau Sakura juga meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa.

"Kakashi.." Sakura mulai merasa bersalah melihat Kakashi yang bersedih. "Sebenarnya aku sudah maafin kamu kok, tapi kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang? Bukan kemarin? Dan.. Kenapa kakimu digips? Lalu, ke mana motor _racing_ merahmu yang biasa? Mobil siapa yang kamu bawa? Mobil VW hijaumu ke mana juga?" tanya Sakura berturut-turut melihat keadaan Kakashi yang tidak 'biasa'.

"Ini? Aku menyewa mobil _automatic_ karena kaki kiriku enggak bisa dipaka untuk menyetir mobil _manual_. Yah, mungkin ini hukuman karena telah membuatmu kesal, haha," jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Kakashi! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius! Aku.. Aku khawatir.."

"Hmm, sebenarnya saat tahu kamu marah, aku ingin ke sini sepulang kerja untuk meminta maaf. Mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru aku enggak melihat motor yang sedang berbelok dan akhirnya motorku menabrak motor itu dan ini hadiahnya, kakiku digips."

"Apa? Kenapa harus buru-buru sih? Kalau kamu pelan-pelan saja enggak bakal seperti ini kan? Aku kan jadi merasa bersalah.." Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Kakashi, dia tidak menyangka bisa terjadi hal seperti itu pada Kakashi. Padahal biasanya Kakashi sangat berhati-hati dalam hal apapun, termasuk menyetir. Kakashi jugalah yang selalu mengingatkan Sakura agar tidak membalas sms atau menelpon saat menyetir.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Dan aku mau menyelesaikan salah paham ini secepatnya. Dan lagi ini salahku jadi kamu enggak perlu merasa bersalah, ya?" jelas Kakashi. Kakashi memang baik, bertanggung jawab, dan perhatian. Semua itu membuat Sakura jatuh hati padanya tapi dia merasa Kakashi tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Yah, mungkin kaki kiriku enggak baik-baik, tapi aku enggak menyesal kok, yang penting kita sudah baikan." Kakashi tersenyum. Senyumnya yang hanya diperlihatkan pada Sakura. Senyum yang manis dan hangat.

"Apaan sih? Kaki digips gitu masih berlagak kuat dan sok _cool_! Ada-ada saja, hahahahahaha~" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyuman Kakashi barusan sudah cukup membuat dadanya tidak berhenti berdebar kencang. Sungguh, Sakura bisa terkena gagal jantung karena senyum _innocent_ Kakashi.

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga, syukurlah, aku bakal bingung kalau kamu terus-terusan ngambek."

"Apaan sih! Mau cari gara-gara lagi nih?"

"Hahahaha, bercanda. Oh ya, ini untukmu." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan bening yang ditaruhnya di jok belakang mobil pada Sakura.

"Wah, makasih ya, Kakashi! Lucunya boneka Smile ini! Tapi untuk apa kamu memberiku ini? Aku kan enggak ulang tahun." tanya Sakura. Dia heran kenapa Kakashi memberinya 'hadiah', padahal ulang tahunnya masih lama.

"Memangnya butuh alasan memberimu boneka ini?" Kakashi bertanya balik. Jah, kok malah jadi ajang tanya-balas-tanya.

"Setidaknya kamu memiliki tujuan memberiku boneka ini, Kakashi.. Jangan-jangan ini sogokan supaya aku enggak ngambek sama kamu lagi ya? Curang!"

"Bukan sogokan kok. Tujuan ya? Hmmm.. Supaya kamu selalu tersenyum untukku, Sakura," ungkap Kakashi jujur.

_Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki._

Duh, saat ini Sakura benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempatnya sekarang. Debar-debar dadanya makin tidak karuan mendengar ungkapan Kakashi. Apa boleh buat, Sakura mencoba bercanda lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tidak ingin berharap lebih agar tidak terluka nantinya, tapi-

"Senyum buat kamu? Mahaaal harganya! Sok romantis banget deh. Memang kenapa aku harus tersenyum buat kamu? Aku kan bukan siapa-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum di sampingku. Teruslah di sisiku, selamanya.."

_**-flashback off-**_

"Tuh kan! Sudah rela ke rumahmu buat minta maaf dengan kaki pincang gitu! Ditambah hadiah boneka dan pernyataan cintanya itu! Kurang apa lagi si Kakashi?" kata Naruto menggebu-gebu. Dia sudah tidak bisa sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang masih kukuh dengan keputusan awalnya.

"Kurang tegas," celetuk Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Sasuke benar! Naruto, kamu kok malah mendukung Kakashi, bukan aku?"

"Tentu saja aku dukung dia! Semua sudah dia lakuin supaya kamu senang, makanya sekali ini saja kamu ketemu dia? Sekarang gantian kamu penuhin keinginannya. Enggak rugi juga kan kamu?" Jujur Naruto merasa masih ada yang 'tertinggal' dari hubungan Sakura dan Kakashi yang sudah berakhir. Karena itu dia memaksa Sakura supaya mau bertemu Kakashi untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Dan menurutnya, Sakura sendiri masih sayang Kakashi. Buktinya Sakura menangis saat menerima sms Kakashi, artinya dia masih mengharapkan Kakashi, bukan?

"Rugi waktuku yang berharga-"

"Sakura.." pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah! Sekali ini saja. Ingat, sekali. Enggak bisa dibatalin gara-gara ada orang enggak tahu diri yang seenaknya bikin janji ketemuan, huh!" Sakura mendengus kesal karena harus mengikuti arus paksaan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Janji ketemuan sekaligus harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang bukan keinginan sendiri, kombinasi bagus untuk membuat _mood_ menjadi jelek.

"Tch, dibantu kok enggak mau!" timpal Sasuke yang masih kesal karena insiden semalam. Yah, mulai lagi deh berantemnya..

"Itu namanya menyusahkan, bukan membantu!"

"Kamu lebih menyusahkan, Jidat!"

"Apa? Kamu pikir kamu enggak menyusahkanku, Pantat Ayam?"

"Sudah dong kalian berduaaaaaaaaa!"

**.xXXx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Soooo, review?_*_puppy-dog-eyes_ no jutsu*


End file.
